


See You Tomorrow

by planetundersiege



Series: Hance month 2018 [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Angst, Death, Hance - Freeform, Hance Month 2018, Hancemonth2018, Hangst, Hospital, Last words, M/M, Oneshot, Sad, Terminal Illnesses, Voltron, prompt, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Hance month 2018: Day 11: Last words.It was only a matter of time.





	See You Tomorrow

Cough.

Cough.

Cough.

Lance looked at Hunk with a sad expressions, small beads of tear forming in his eyes. The man in front of him was weak, fragile. He could barely lift a finger, but the worst part about it, was the fear yet emptiness in his eyes, along with all the coughing.

Hunk was sick, Lance knew it. He also knew that the next time the sweet man he loved left this hospital bed, it would be to be buried six feet under. Hunk wouldn’t make it, everyone knew it, yet where scared of the very words. They didn’t want to realize it, the scary truth of the unfairness in this world.

Hunk would die, and Lance would lose the man he loved more than his own life, his true love.

As he sat next to the bed, he held Hunk’s hand, trying to make use of every moment they still had together, because who knew when the end would come?

It could be in a few minutes, or a few weeks, but Lance would never be ready.

Who would be ready to give up their other half?

But then, visiting hours were about to end. He smiled at Hunk, who barely managed to whisper “See you tomorrow”.

Those words had given Lance some strength, but only temporary, because those were the last words Hunk ever said to him.

Two in the morning, the hospital called and told him he had been moved to the morgue.


End file.
